Yellow Rangers and their Leading Man Edited
by alcdolera
Summary: Here's the documentary about the Yellow Rangers and their leading men but due to the people, here's the edited version meaning more points and opinions about the pairings hope you enjoy and rate it and also comment
1. Introduction

_**Yellow Rangers and their leading men [edited version]**_

_**Introduction**_:

Hey guys yeah you probably notice that I delete the original and the reason is to start all over again. Many of the viewers said that some of the characters are lacking and some says that I didn't look at the bigger picture. That's why I will have to do it all over again but this time with more evidence and more romance hints and because you ask for it.

While I'm writing this documentary I just want to say that all that is written in this documentary is my entire basis, which means _**I do not own Power Rangers.**_

Well the sequence to my documentary is.

1. to please the yellow fanatics and there chosen man on they want to pair with

2. to support the evidence

3. I watch the whole season first then I will take note the hints and also with the help from you guys… PM me or send me your opinion about them.

Well that's all in this next chapter I will start the yellow Ranger according to season and it will continue until there is a yellow ranger.

Well wish me luck and please leave me a comment or reviews.


	2. Trini Kwan The first Yellow Ranger

_**Trini Kwan- The original yellow Mighty Morphing Power Ranger**_

As we all know Trini is one of the best Power Rangers in town she was chosen by Zordon to protect the world. These powers would give them the ability to transform into a fighting force only known as the Power Rangers. Zordon, a wise wizard and the Rangers' mentor, chose Trini for her compassion, martial arts talent and quick wits. That's why Trini is destined to be the Power Ranger. But as we all know Trini has a look that attracts many men that she could meet. Richie for example since she met trini he became crazy over her. Well let's get started of her leading men.

**Trini and Tommy- **Yeah I know you are wondering Why I pair this two is because, Tommy and Trini are the exactly alike because Tommy always talks to Trini wherever Kimberly was not around and as you remember the episode ("Welcome to Venus Island") When Trini said that she is going to fight alone because the others are in captive Tommy rejected the plan and he has no choice but to surrender to Lord Zedd but before he does he gave Trini a hugged and he said to her that when something's wrong and because of him tell for me that I'm sorry and he hold Trini's hand as the sign of promise but luckily alpha found a solution. There are some hints that this pair can have the chemistry because whenever Kimberly is not around its Tommy and Trini who are always together. Well that's my evidence on them.

**Trini and Zack**- This couple is very obvious because of many physical contracts between them but Zack has an eye for Angela this couple became a little blurred but, whenever Zack has no other girl interest he turns to Trini as a gal buddy.

**Trini and Billy- **This couple could be it but there just best friends. Trini always help Billy like the time she help Billy to fight the putties and also Billy help Trini conquer her fear in heights. In the end they became friends that understand each other and Trini always help Billy in his scientific works and also his lovelife and Trini always there to support him. Trini is also a translator whenever Billy talks scientifically like they have a mutual understanding. Billy sometimes a gentleman to her and tries to protect her when danger strikes. I remember in that episode (Island of Illusions) that when Billy has already conquered his fear the first one who approach and hugged him is Trini and that's cool.

**Trini and Jason- **Well I have to say that this couple is very cute because Jason and Trini had a lot of similarities; there both learned the self defense, there both spiritually well and their both have a care for each other. As you can see I have a lot of evidence that Trini and Jason are too much close to each other:

1. In that start of the episode (Day of the Dumpster) they had similar interest

2. When Trini is hurt in a battle Jason is the first one to help her

3. In a particular episode when the rangers was confused because the monster change himself to Trini (as a Yellow Ranger) Jason plans to fight the two of them in order to know who is real Trini by her techniques but the real Trini refuse to fight him because she said that you're my friend but the imposter attempt to attack Jason but the rangers quickly stop him.

4. In the Plague of Mantis episode Jason told Trini that no matter what happens the team will always watch your back and Trini also said "I know you will".

5. Trini and Jason always arm wrestling but Trini always and also their parents arm wrestling but it's just a sport no harm done.

6. When there a battle Jason always helps Trini where there's a problem

7. Jason and Trini always win in the Volleyball against Zack and Kimberly

8. The last and My bigger proof that there something between them in the episode (Island of Illusions part 2) when Kimberly was undergoing a fear Trini called for help and when Kimberly finally come over Jason hold Trini's hand and also Trini hold Jason's hand.

Wow well that's all for Trini next is Aishia: The suceedor

(Please do comment)

Next Yellow Ranger- Aishia: Trini's suceedor


	3. Aishia Campbell: Trini's Suceedor

_**Aishia Campbell: Trini's Suceedor**_

Trini left the Power Rangers but she didn't left without a replacement, yes, Aishia an exchange student now a power ranger (WOW!). She is kind, smart and has an attitude to kick some butts. Even know she's all that, she has a heart that any man will capture, she also has a voice that can melt a man's heart.

Here's some man who link to her**:**

**Aishia and Bill**y- This two become more than friends since Trini left the Power Rangers. The two were linked in a particular episode that Aishia was almost attacked by a master but luckily Billy jump in and save her and also in episode (potion Notion) Billy invite Aishia to danc**e.**

**Aishia and A**dam- Well as we all know Aishia, Rocky and Aishia are exchange students and since the three become Power Rangers. This couple became more close, well the episode that this two prove that they can be a couple is the episode when Kimberly was in a wild west and when they are attack by putties, Aishia and Adam fight together in the series of danci**ng.**

**Aishia and Ro**cky- The most favorite couple, you know why is because this couple knows how to love the supporters in other words all you know about them it's really (not off cam)

Here are some proofs

1. In a battle Aishia and Rocky fight together to protect Tommy and Kimberly

2. in the episode (Potion Notion) Rocky gave Aishia a glass of punch but he was kinda sad when Billy dance Aishia

3. The last proof of them is there's a lot of physical connection

Well that's all for Aishia

Next: Tanya :

Please leave a comment


	4. Tanya Sloan: From a girl now a lady

Tanya Sloan: From a girl now a lady fighter

Tanya is a zeo ranger but supposedly Aishia was the one will be the zeo ranger but she decides to stay in Africa to help the animals in order to take her place Tanya went on but she doesn't know that her path that she choose will be ranger but she doesn't mind. In the past episodes you can see how Tanya bloom to a girl now a fighter because Adam and Tommy help her train and Kat help her to fit in the crowd in other words she became a worthy to became a power ranger but in her lovelife? Well as we all know she has a boyfriend named Shawn a star baseball player in their school but she didn't know that her boyfriend was a pain in the neck but in the end they broke up. In this girl Tanya has only link to two boys (If you are shock of this two boys please comment because the written on this documentary is based on me, the episodes of PRZ and some stories that I read in the Fanfiction)

**Tanya and Tom**my- Wohhhhhhhhhhh! I know your thinking why them? Well as we all know Tommy and Tanya are best friends and because of Tanya, Kat and Tommy will not be together but do you think that they will be together well here some pointers to let you think.

1. Tommy helps Tanya in training so that she will prepare to all the battles

2. In a particular episode Tanya has a problem but luckily Tommy help her and they hugged (Please don't get mad at me I'm just supervising)

3. In an episode (Song and Dance number) Tanya helps Tommy to prepare his number for the music class but unfortunately King Mondo made them sing continuously

4. The last proof is in a Turbo episode when they split up it is always Adam/Kat and Tommy/Tanya are always together.

(Please don't hu**rt me)**

**Tanya a**nd Adam- This couple is very obvious because you can see there chemistry is very cute (a pretty African girl and an American boy). In almost every episodes those two are always together even in Turbo episodes. When there's trouble they are always there to fight. Here's some proof (I think this couple has more proof)

1. When little Tanya came to the Command Center Adam is the first one to say hi

2. When Tanya had a problem Adam came to help and said that whatever happens and Tanya said "I Know".

3. When Tanya break up with Shawn Adam comfort her and said he's not a guy for you and Tanya said Thank you and she hugged him.

4. After the break up of Shawn almost everyday those two are inseparable

5. When Adam was preparing for a match Tanya cheer for him and called him "sweetie"

6. In a Training Shawn said "it's good to have a supportive Girlfriend"

7. In a battle whenever Tanya gets hurt Adam came to help her

8. In "Song Sung Yellow" Adam felt sad when he heard that Tanya will be a great singer but luckily Tanya refused the offer.

9. Adam always helps Tanya to be stronger

10. When Tanya has an opportunity to see her Real Parents Adam was there to support her

11. In a turbo episode when Tanya was almost eaten by Divatox Tommy free her but she became weak luckily Adam help her get up

12. My last proof is in all Turbo episodes Adam and Tanya never been apart.

Well that's it for Tanya comment please (If you have more proof about them)

Next: Ashley: Turbo girl to Space girl


	5. Ashley Hammond: Turbo to the Space

_**Ashley Campbell: Turbo to the Space**_

Ashley was chosen by Tanya because of her high spirit and her courage now she became a yellow turbo ranger but it's not only a ranger she can do anything that she wants and she is always determined to do all the things she want to do like she tried fashion designer and also a mechanic like wow. After turbo ranger she was also chosen to be the yellow space ranger to rescue Zordon but also protect the planet earth as well. Because of that attitude every man that meets her gets kind of a crush on her. So let's start

**Ashley and TJ**- Well I know it's weird but hey they look good in each other and besides did you notice that this two are always in combination while fighting even in Power Rangers in space are always in a combination within those two. I thought it just that but the weird thing about it is that whenever Ashley is trouble TJ always save her. Oh well at least they are friends**.**

1. In an episode where Ashley break the spell on the 4 and she was kinda relief… Tj approach and said to her "Ashley are you okay?" Ashley gave her hug and "You don't know how happy I am to see you".

2. In space Tj save Ashley for being a monster.

**Ashley and Carlos**- These two are the couples for Power Rangers Turbo (only but some on PRinSp) here's some proofs

1. Before they become Power Rangers they become friends.

2. When they become Power Rangers they become even more than just friends

3. In an episode when Ashley has a hard time learning to be mechanics luckily Carlos helps her to work on it

4. In a PRS episode Carlos pretend to be Ashley's boyfriend so that her Grandma will no bugging but in the end they confessed that there are not together

**Ashley and Andros**- It said that this tandem is one of the best after Tommy and Kimberly and Adam and Tanya because this couple is very obvious because in the first episode Ashley has an eye for Andros. Well let's get started but before I do I just to know that these proof of this couple is my basis and also the fanfiction stories that I read.

1. In the first episode Ashley is the first to communicate with Andros

2. Ashley is the only one who shows Andros around the planet earth

3. In the series Ashley help Andros to finish the noodle when they ordered in a Chinese restaurant.

4. When Andro's have a problem Ashley's helps him

5. Andros gave Ashley a necklace for her birthday and that's the way of knowing who is the real Ashley is.

6. Andro's got jealous when Shane is hanging out with her

7. Ashley and Andros always hold hands

8. Ashley felt sad when Andros was fighting alone

9. After the battle Ashley was happy that Andros came back safe and sound

10. The last is that Ashley was very happy that Andros wants to come back home with her and he gave her a big hug.

Well that's all even know there's many proofs about them but I only include 10 because there's so many but if you want to add some of them just let me now. Well that's it for now.

Next : Maya: Pretty Wild girl


	6. Maya: The Wild Girl

_**Maya: Pretty Wild Girl**_

As we all know Maya is one of the sexiest yellow ranger among the rest because of her clothes, which is like a Tarzan thing, but hey she looks hot in that wear. That's why many men are attracted to her…

_**Maya and Damon.**_..

Hey I got handed to this couple there just cute together but hey here are some pointers why?

1. Many physical connections

2. When there's a plan Maya always volunteers Damon to be the bate and he always accepted

3. Damon always cares about her.

_**Maya and Mike**_

Many people want them to be a couple but I don't know why? Maybe because they look good on each other or there's something between then well here's some points…

1. On the first episode it was Mike who agree to help Maya

2. Maya is the one who knows where Mike is

3. Maya has a sense of Mike that's why she knows he's alive.

_**Maya and Leo**_

In the Arts they say that this couple is many adored with this fans (I'm sorry Leo/Kendrix fans) well here's some pointers…

1. In the first episode Leo was the one who stop her from running away.

2. Leo help Maya adjust in Terra Venture.

3. Maya help Leo in talking to animals.

4. Maya help Leo in finding Mike because of her sense

5. Leo knows when Maya is sad or bothered

6. Many physical attrac_**tion be**_t_**ween them.**_

_**Th**_e_** end**_

_**Please comment**_

_**Ne**_x_**t: Kelsey: Sporty Girl**_

See you

Return to Top


End file.
